


Caramelized

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Psyker wakes up to the smell of something burning.
Relationships: Edward "Add" Grenore/Edward "Add" Grenore, Lunatic Psyker/Diaoblic Esper
Kudos: 1





	Caramelized

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

His muscles ached when he stretched out his limbs across the bed sheets. Arching his back, Psyker let out a sustained yawn, covering his mouth with one hand while scratching the back of his neck. Sunlight glazed over the brawler with intense warmth, but he kept his eyes shut as if would chase the sun away. He knew it was late morning if he was having this problem, but he decided he could care less and wanted to stay in bed.

It was the weekend, so it wouldn’t hurt to sleep in, he thought to himself. Today was supposed to be a day to catch up on his research and process the data he collected last week. He was sure he could afford a few more minutes of sleep before having to get up. Body wrapped around in a thick quilt, his hair rested against the bed’s headframe with his blanket up to his face and his feet sticking out.

Despite intentions to clamp his eyes shut, his eyelashes fluttered and he felt the sun glaring down on him through the curtains. Who opened the curtains? Was it Esper? Psyker sat up to hazily glance outside the window to see the calming landscape of Velder’s outskirts. With his weekday routine of waking up before sunrise, it was foreign to see the morning fog gone with only the wet grass to indicate that it was not quite noon. So when he saw white smoke coming down the hallway, Psyker charged to the kitchen to inhale the smell of burning food. 

Sitting on the counter was a cake freshly taken out of the oven with burnt edges burnt but the rest of it was a golden brown color. Tilting his head to the side and peeking inside the oven was Esper, who had a pink apron tied around his waist and was fanning it with his eyes back at the cake as if to make sure it wouldn’t run away. What was he looking at?

Walking over to where the cake was, it didn’t look as bad as it smelled. Must have been the oven, Psyker thought. After all, that oven was hotter than it was supposed to be, so working with it was tedious, one of the reasons why he didn’t enjoy baking like Mastermind or Esper. He poked the burnt edges and pulled his finger back, shaking his hand and blowing it with urgency. The burnt crust was hot!

“Esper?” Psyker walked over to see what was occupying the time traveler’s attention to not even realize he was there when he walked in. “You all right? What happened?”

Bending his head down, he glanced inside the oven to see what was occupying Esper like that. Luckily, this oven had a light, so he didn’t have to squint to make out that there was a thick layer of jam dripping through the tray with burnt crumbs sitting underneath.

Esper clicked his teeth in disapproval, “Looks like I left it in there too long.”

Turning his head back to the cake, Psyker realized that the cake was transferred to a casserole dish because he saw the cake sitting in a puddle of red jam and the cake pan was sitting in the sink.

“Did you see any sleep last night?” Psyker commented and went over to the sink to turn on the facet, adding soap to the dirty dishes. It was odd to see Esper up so early when it was still early morning.

Esper rubbed his eyes but said, “Mmm, a little.” Did no one in this house remember to sleep? Esper closed the oven and went to attend the cake with a butter knife and a bowl of frosting he prepared just before Psyker appeared.

Psyker asked, “You’re not making another one?”

“Nah, this will do,” he waved it off and laughed, “It’s not burnt if you cut off the burnt parts and cover it in enough frosting~”

Esper was not a bad cook. In fact, out of the three of them, Esper was probably the best cook with an arsenal of recipes from places he has never heard of and a strange knack for throwing in unconventional spices and ingredients. Something told Psyker that Esper would have covered the cake in a thick layer of frosting regardless if it was burnt or not.

He squirted a few blots of red food coloring into the frosting and started mixing it until it turned into a light shade of pink not too different from the pale flowers blooming in the backyard. With his free hand, Esper reached for the drawer to pull out a knife and handed it to Psyker.

“If you want some of this cake, you’ll have to help me,” he cackled.

Psyker pretended to scowl, but a smile threatened to make its way across his face, “Is that all I’ll be doing?”

Esper perked up, “You get to decorate the cake too!”

A chuckle slipped past Psyker’s lips as he covered his mouth, but he didn’t argue when Esper placed the bowl between them so they could both reach it when needed. Thanks to Esper, the cake was already stacked into two layers, so there was no need for him to get his hands too dirty. He scooped the frosting onto the cake before spreading it with his knife until the top was covered, smoothing it out and creating waves on it.

“You don’t eat cake for breakfast,”Psyker said with a deadpan expression.

“No one will stop you from eating cake for breakfast,” Esper chirped back.

“How do you want this to look?” He waved the butter knife in the air at the direction of the cake, but froze when he felt something cold slap against his bare skin and turned to see Esper spreading frosting on his forearm.

A bowl of fruit sitting close to his forearm caught his attention. Psyker picked up a strawberry, where it was cut into layers to resemble a flower. Did Esper do that? The rest of the strawberries were uncut, so he took his knife to emulate the first one.

“You can eat the rest if we have extras,” Esper brought a strawberry to Psyker’s mouth and offered it to him. “That counts as breakfast, right?”

Lusa opened his mouth to take a bite out of the strawberry, surprised how sweet it was. When Esper wasn’t looking, he grabbed another to pop into his mouth. 

“You know, we could always eat the cake now and skip the decorating,” Psyker said.

“Now you sound like Mastermind,” Esper laughed. “But it’s fun making it pretty too.” He lowered his head to the level of the cake to make sure it everything was covered.

“I guess so,” Psyker smiled.

They went through the rest of the strawberries and carved shallow cuts into them until they looked like the first one, layered like flower petals to place them on top of the cake and spread the cut leaves to resemble roses. More were placed around the cake itself while Esper grabbed a handful of blueberries to scatter on top and around the cake.

“So what’s the special occasion?” Psyker asked when they finished.

“Do you need reason for cake? I wanted to add jam like they do with those cakes at the bakery.” A sly grin peeked between his lips to reveal pointed teeth, “Unless you want something fancier like me coming out of a cake?”

“NO.” Psyker covered his eyes at the image of the time traveling bursting out of a giant strawberry cake, ass sticking out first. Where was Esper getting these absurd ideas? Did he steal Mastermind’s magazines again?

“Aw, but that would be fun,” he teased.

Psyker shook his head to rid the image, “Then you’ll complain about washing it off and whine about how sticky it is.”

“Who said I was going to wash it out myself?”

Esper squeaked when Psyker pushed him away and shoved him out of the kitchen with a fuming face. He giggled when the brawler tried to smack him, dodging it by opening a portal to pop out the opposite side of the room with a shit eating grin.

“You want the cake or not?” Esper went over to the kitchen cabinet to grab two plates for them, snickering when he saw Psyker grumble and cross his arms as he cut out a big slice with a knife. The cake crumbled in half, but he nudged the pieces together to meet with the frosting still intact and gave it to Psyker. 

With a fork, Psyker poked the cake with hesitation and looked back at Esper to see the time traveler waving at him. They made the cake, so it wasn’t like it was dangerous if he knew what was in the cake. He cut a tiny corner of the cake with some frosting and lifted his fork to get to taste when Esper hugged him from behind, making him jump from his spot from sudden contact. Psyker whined when his face landed on the cake with the fork flying out of his hand.

“You missed a spot.” He laughed when Psyker pulled his face out of the cake to clean the frosting off with a napkin and glared. Esper leaned over to wipe off a smear from the brawler’s cheek and licked it off his finger.

“What are you doing?” Psyker panicked when Esper decided to go further and attempted to lean in to lick more frosting off his cheek.

“What? You want a taste?” Esper taunted.

Psyker didn’t have time to answer because whatever comeback he had in mind was swallowed by Esper when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled into a kiss. He gasped at the sweet taste of strawberry and jam lingering from the tip of Esper’s tongue, struggling to keep his mind clear.

“So, how is it?” Esper drawled.

Psyker fumbled to answer, but the red coloration on his cheeks was all the indication Esper needed. 


End file.
